suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Batt Jr.
Jasper Batt Jr. is a character in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is the CEO of the newly formed Pizza Batt Corporation which now dominates most of the industry and city of Santa Destroy. He is also the #1 ranked assassin in the UAA and is the one responsible for the death of Travis' friend Bishop Shidux. A powerful authority figure, Batt controls much of Santa Destroy making huge renovations to the city and driving many smaller business (which weren't exactly thriving) into bankruptcy. He controls most of Santa Destroy through the use of his henchmen, acting much like head of a gang. In the previous No More Heroes, Travis was able to partake in several assassination missions, which involved killing the CEOs of then growing Pizza Butt. It is revealed that those previous CEOs were the father and two brothers of Batt Jr. and he has since taken over the business, renaming it and using his power to exact revenge on Travis. He is also the one that Skelter-Helter mentions to have worked with in order to kill Bishop Shidux in order to avenge their fallen family members. Appearence and Personality Jasper is a short man who is bald with a tattoo on his head that resembles a black-and-white pizza. He wears incredibly large, pink glasses. He wears a neon-yellow suit with matching trousers and gloves and a pink shirt with matching cuffs and shoes which also match his glases. Story When Travis meets Jasper for the first time, he reveals his past and explains to a confused Travis why he killed Bishop. Wanting him to suffer more, Jasper tricks Travis into thinking he also killed Sylvia, Henry, and Shinobu ultimately angering Travis and causing the fight to commence. Jasper faces off with Travis as the final boss in the game, taking on three forms. The first is his normal self who pilots a flying car-like machine which shoots lasers at Travis. After defeating him he will take on his second form (doing so requires losing one of the Weapon Clashes with him, which will cause Henry to come and save you). His second form has him injecting himself with six vials of an unknown substance, allowing him to grow and fight Travis hand-to-hand. After being kicked out the window, Jasper comes back in a gigantic blimplike form capable of floating and dealing massive damage to Travis, such as a laser that fires from his mouth, and a vaccuum-like attack. In the end, Jasper is finally defeated when Travis comically jumps form the destroyed office towards the engorged Batt and bisects him, causing him to explode and killing him once and for all. Quotes "Travis! Took you long enough!" "Ironic Question coming from an assasin! Did you honestly think you could take so many lives and never suffer retribution?! Have you never even seen a Kung Fu Movie, spy flick or western? Shakespeare, for God's sake?!" "It's called, `Poetic Justice.'" "Now you're feeling it. That's your life losing all meaning. You've got nothing left except this fight. Now I know you'll put all you have into this!" "Yes... a fight to the death. Get angry - so angry you start convulsing. Now - draw your katana! I'll relish every moment, every second of this kill! May you savour YOUR death as well!!" Trivia *He's the first and only boss in the series to have three forms, each form being a single boss fight. *His second form may be a reference to the "Garlic Jr." character of the Dragon Ball series, who normally appears small and childlike, but when pressed into combat, powers up to a massive, muscular form. *The third form is a giant Pizza Butt Company's mascot. This may be a reference to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the Ghostbusters series. *The repetition of the "bat" motif in his costume and stage as well as the fact that his family was murdered, leaving him control over the family's company seem to indicate that he is a reference to Bruce Wayne and Batman. * Travis Touchdown used the Modified Tombstone Piledriver and the Giant Swing wrestling throws on Jasper Batt Jr.'s second form. The Modified Tombstone Piledriver allowed Travis to capture Batt in a complicated hold and use Batt's build to work against him, and the Giant Swing allowed Travis to counterattack. * While Travis does not use this against any enemy in the game, Touchdown used a Flying Dropkick to send Batt flying out the window. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Males Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association